


swear to me

by pandoracorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, F/M, Soulmate AU, and I mean that. Really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: "soulmate au where instead of your soulmates first words to you written on your skin it’s their last words you ever hear them say so you don’t know who your soulmate is until you lose them"-Kyosuke Munakata never liked the idea of a soulmate.





	swear to me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea yesterday right after posting my other Kyochisa fic, and after being challenged to an Angst war by my dear friend, I couldn't stop myself.
> 
> Your move, Sil.

Words have no meaning unless they're given it. At the end of the day, they're just noise that the brain interprets as important, and are given sentimental value by the way they sound, how sharp or soft, or loud or quiet they are, and who speaks them. This is the philosophy that Kyosuke Munakata had always stood by, the moment he was able to understand what the words on his wrist meant.

And regardless, the idea of having a soulmate, someone bound to by unknown forces that you had no control over, was completely and utterly ridiculous, he’d always believed. All choices were to be made by the humans who walked this earth, and not unexplainable forces that controlled them all on invisible puppet strings like life was just a simulation of their little game. Kyosuke Munakata would not be controlled. He would live as he chose, and whoever he turned out to love - at whatever point, whoever it may be - would be a person of his own choosing. What kind of words were a flimsy promise anyway?

It was fascinating, however, watching how other people were so absorbed in reading their own fate over and over again. He’d encounter many in his short lifetime, remaining as cynical as before, but there was one case in particular that had him… quite perplexed.  
He watched her run her finger over the words that ran across her wrist, gently stroking them with her fingertip as if they were a oil paint masterpiece on an age-old canvas. Her expression was soft, almost moonstruck, and every time she’d looked at the sentence tattooed on her skin, she always smiled to herself.  
“Why?”  
“Huh?” The girl looked up at Munakata, rolling her blazer sleeve back up to cover her wrist again, placing her hands on her lap, hidden under the table. “What do you mean ‘why’?”  
“Why are you so infatuated by them?” He didn't mean to sound so blunt and scornful, but clearly he’d done so anyway, as she seemed a bit taken aback by his question.  
“Well, I…” she looked down for a moment, before shrugging. “I… I don't know.”  
That took him by surprise. “...You don't? Yukizome, forgive me, but-”  
“You're confused, right? That's so you, Kyosuke.” The housekeeper giggled, her smile lighting up her face momentarily before her expression softened again in thought. “...Well, I guess it's just… knowing that there is someone out there, waiting for me, it… it’s reassuring. That I'm not going to be alone forever. That I’ll have hope somewhere, in the arms of someone I’m destined to love.”  
Munakata watched Chisa as she stared at the table, before she covered her face with her hands and softly groaned.  
“...It’s stupid, right?”  
“Hm? Oh, uh,” of course it was, he wanted to say, but… something told him that wouldn't be the right response for this current situation. “Well, to each their own, I suppose.”  
Chisa laughed again, though it was muffled as she buried her face harder into her palms, before slowly pulling away. “I hope… even if I don't find my soulmate… I can spend the rest of my life with you, Kyosuke.”  
The tea he was drinking was almost spat out in surprise, though instead he choked - it was the less messy option.  
“O-oh, gosh, Kyosuke! Are you OK?”  
The student council president pounded the side of his chest with his free hand as he coughed, clearing his throat as he placed the cup down on the table. “Y-yes, I’m alright, I’m fine.”  
“Oh, good, I thought I… flustered you for a sec, hehe… What I meant though, was, uh… you make me feel safe, Kyosuke. I feel like… with you, and Juzo, I can do anything.”  
Even though her hands were hidden out of sight, Munakata could somehow tell they balled up, and he watched her as she looked up with a determined look in her eyes, something fiery that he rarely saw when she was talking about anything else.  
“I feel like, with the two of you here, I can take on anything, no matter what happens.”  
The way she stared, and how she already looked so committed to something untold that could be years away made him stop for a moment, looking away before thinking back to his own goals… the reform of his inheritance - a company long since corrupted by a foolish woman and her spineless husband - and the resurrgance of the very school he attended… Munakata looked back, clasping his hands around his tea cup again as he tried to match her expression. “Likewise, Yukizome. ...How would you like to help me with something?”  
Chisa said nothing for a moment, watching him drink before she nodded once, and then twice. “Whatever it is, and whenever it is, count me in, ten times over.”

* * *

_“There’s a lot of rioting here. I have no idea what’s happening, but I'm worried.”_  
“Is it to do with the Kamukura project?”  
_“...Maybe. I don't know how it got out, though. Even if I managed to hear of it, I didn't think it was enough to start riots over. Then again, I don't know that much, so maybe…”_ The line went quiet for a moment, and there was a soft hum. _“I just don't know. But I fear that Juzo can't keep them out much longer.”_  
“As a teacher, your priority should be the protection of yourself and your students. So tend to that before worrying about security. Sakakura can no doubt handle himself.”  
_“Right, still, I can't help it.”_ Chisa laughed at herself for a moment, before going silent. _“...I don't regret this for a moment, you know.”_  
Munakata paused in his packing of his briefcase, looking back to the phone that laid on his desk, with speakerphone engaged as to be able to multitask effectively - his return to Japan was very short noticed, to say the least, and he had almost no time at all. “...Elaborate.”  
_“Well… THIS, you know? This plan, becoming a teacher, going back to Hope’s Peak… I don't regret any of this. Do you?”_  
“Of course not.”  
_“Right… I should have thought that much, this was your plan, after all.”_  
“That it was.”  
_“And a good plan, too! And you were right - Hope’s Peak is pretty shady, though we can't really blame the headmaster for that-”_  
“He’s weak-willed, allowing himself to be strung around by the school board in such a way-”  
_“But Kyosuke, they probably have his hands tied, I mean, I heard his daughter-”_  
“The Kamukura project has nothing to do with the Kirigiri family, you cannot include her into this argument.”  
_“...Yeah, you're right. You can't say he’s entirely to blame, though.”_  
Munakata thought about this for a moment, finally closing his briefcase and clicking it shut, humming slightly. “Fine, I will concede that that may be true. Regardless, the plane is leaving soon, and-”  
_“Oh, is that- Nanami-san?”_  
“Pardon?”  
_“Oh, one of my students. But how did she…”_ Chisa paused for a moment to muse over the sentence she didn't finish. _“Alright, I’m going to go see to Nanami-san.”_  
“Wait, Yukizome.”  
_“Huh?”_  
...Why had he told her to wait? Why was he standing still, thinking of words to say? He was in a rush, just say goodbye- “Promise me you’ll stay safe.”  
_“...OK. I promise, Kyosuke.”_  
“Wait, hold on, Chisa-”  
The line went dead as she hung up, unable to hear his protests. Munakata pulled the phone from his ear, staring at the contact of Chisa Yukizome on his screen, as well as her smiling picture - she had taken that when he had arrived back to Japan last summer and decided to steal his phone - feeling his stomach twist. What was he so worried for? ...Cold eyes trailed over to his wrist, not covered up by a suit jacket as it laid limp on the back of his office chair.

_I promise, Kyosuke._

He growled in disgust and shook his head, snatching his jacket from his chair and quickly walking out of his former office. Those words had never bothered him before, why did he have such a bad feeling about this? She was going to be OK. She always would be OK.

Wouldn't she?

* * *

Two years since Hope’s Peak had crumbled, and the tragedy had begun. The worldwide influence of Junko Enoshima and the Remnants of Despair was almost applaudable, if it had not been for the chaos they had left in their wake, as well as the loss of family, friends and general life, not to mention the destruction of democracy and society as the world once knew. And the entire time, Kyosuke Munakata had been there, fighting it back away from the homefront that was the centre of Kyoto. Despair had taken Hope’s Peak and crushed it in its hands, taking his dreams and ideals with it, and he would be damned if he was to let it happen again with the Future Foundation.

Makoto Naegi, so called Ultimate Hope of the survivors of the first killing game, had committed treason by hiding away the Remnants of Despair, so of course, he had to be trialed for his crimes… though the process had gone less smoothly than originally intended. He would still be punished, no doubt, but at a later date.

“Yukizome, take a break.”  
The quiet squeaking behind him stopped, and there was a soft tap as the spray bottle was placed on the glass tablethat was in the process of being cleaned. “But I'm not tired.”  
“Yukizome.” His tone grew firmer than before, both out of concern and annoyance at being defied - the latter a natural reaction from being the backbone of the foundation for so long, he assumed.  
There was a moment of silence, before it was filled with a cheery, “OK!” and the sound of heels slowly getting closer to his side, and the feeling of a head resting on his shoulder that caused him to look over.  
“Hm?”  
“C’mon, Kyosuke, aren't you going to take a rest, too?” Chisa took a step back to scowl slightly.  
“...I would if I could, but there is nor time or chance to do it.”  
She fell silent, before laughing to herself. “That's so you, Kyosuke! ...But remember, without you, we'd be dead meat, so take care of yourself sometimes, mkay?”  
“I… I’ll consider it.”  
“You better do more than consider it you… butt!” She gave him a jab in the arm, one that caused him to stumble a little - not out of its power, but more so being caught off guard - which she quietly and desperately apologised for.

“Oh! Makoto Naegi, I need to see if he’s OK.” Chisa turned on her heel, pulling her hand away as she felt it brush against Munakata’s, pausing to stare at it before giggling and shuffling to the door, quicker than before.  
“Yukizome?”  
“Huh?” She turned with a look of confusion, barely out of the door.  
“...Ah, never mind. It’s not important.”  
“Oh… uh, okay? I’ll be off, then.”  
The door clicked shut, and Munakata let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding, lightly tugging at the fabric of his jacket to reveal his wrist again.

_I promise, Kyosuke._

What was it about that flimsy phrase that made him so sick with worry? ...Deductively, he knew the reason, but it was more than possible that he was denying himself an explaination because he knew that the truth would hurt him more than the lies he told himself - the lies that he had no idea.

* * *

His throat still hurt from screaming, and his lungs were shaking and felt like they were about to collapse on themselves. Honestly, he hoped they did - dying of asphyxiation would be better than living with the consequences of his realisations.

Munakata wiped his eye with the tip of his smallest finger before screwing it shut, hating the dampness on his cheeks and how much he had embarrassed himself in front of the boy who deserved nothing of what he got. The chairman opened his eye again and stared down at the swords by his side, one that was rightfully his, and the other he didn't deserve.  
“...She promised me her safety,” he mused to himself, not expecting a reply - though Naegi was clearly listening regardless, “The day it… all collapsed. The day it went to shit.” Profanities never sat right on his tongue, but there wasn't any point in being polite about the shithole that was the outside world. It was shit. Total shit.  
“But, that day, Yukizome-sensei, she-”  
“It was the day she died.” Munakata finished, almost smirking at the surprise on the other boy’s face - that hurt a little. “That day, Chisa Yukizome went to die, and all that was left was a despairing shadow in her place.”

He had never believed in a soulmate, had never believed the shallow promise marked on his skin until the day he died, but saying it outloud, acknowledging the truth head on and allowing his pathetic self to be swept away by it with no other lies and falicy to grab onto… it felt like he was drowning.

Chisa Yukizome died, never knowing they were soulmates. And with her, his last bit of hope had died, too.


End file.
